There has been proposed an exhaust heat recovery device for recovering heat acquired by an exhaust gas of an automobile and for utilizing the heat for accelerating the warming up of an engine (for example, see patent document 1). This exhaust heat recovery device has a heating part for exchanging heat between the exhaust gas and a working fluid enclosed in the device and a condensing part for exchanging heat between the working fluid and a cooling water of the engine.